


BLUE| Sebastian Stan

by basixbarnes



Category: Captain America (Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:37:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9695948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basixbarnes/pseuds/basixbarnes
Summary: "Only seeing myself, when I'm looking up at you."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so bare with me on my grammar. I'm not all that great, but I hope you guys (whoever reads this) likes this! Make sure to vote please, and follow, I follow back!

_**SMALL CHAPTER** _

 

I pushed my dark shaded sunglasses back on and walked down the street, it was pretty busy today and Chris thought it was a good idea for us to go out for lunch. We were currently heading to a small burger joint/café down the street from my house. "Is Seb coming or no?" I asked Chris as he typed away on his phone. "I texted him about it, why? Did you not want him to come?" Chris asked as he looked over at me. "I was just wondering if he was, I'm fine if he does," I mumbled. As we walked up to the café Chris quickly grabbed the door handle and pulled it open. "I can open doors myself, Chris," I said and walked in and looked around for an open booth. Chris always had manners when it came to women and that's how every girl has fallen in love with him, besides his good looks and how he has huge muscles. I spotted one toward the back, I looked over at Chris and nodded my head to the back. He nodded in approval and I lead the way. I sat down where I was facing the front and Chris sat in front of me. "So how is your mom doing, I haven't heard from her in a while, she usually text's me new recipes to make." I smiled as I looked up and sat my purse down beside me. Chris smiled softly, and replied, "She's been caught up with everything, but I'll remind her that you've asked about her." I smiled and nodded. "How's Braxt doing?" He asked, my three-year-old son. "He's okay. He's spending the week with my mom, she wanted to spoil him even more." I answered and looked over at the front. "Has Heath tried contacting you anymore on wanting to see Braxton?" He asked ad I pulled my phone out. "Actually, he left a message and called twice and left a voice mail. I haven't looked at it." I unlocked my phone and clicked on my messages, glanced over it and gave Chris my phone. "What a dick." He said and handed my phone back. "Yeah, I've avoided answering back, Braxton has been calling me from moms asking about Heath," I told him. "You going to tell him?" Chris asked I shook my head. "I don't want to risk it, then again, I want to tell him about Heath." I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. "Don't jump into it head first, take some time and work it out, I know how smart you are about decisions." Chris smiled, I laughed under my breath. "Thanks," I looked up at the door again and seen Sebastian and Andrea walk in. "Jesus fuck," I mumbled and Chris snapped his head over at me. "What is it?" He asked. "When you invited Seb, did you invite his girlfriend?" I asked and I put my forehead into the palm of my hand trying to avoid all conflicts. "Um, no, I mean I don't know why?" He asked. "Cause she's with him," I said and I looked up and seen Sebastian and Andrea walking toward our booth. Fuck, I thought. Please don't let this start with another argument, I said in my head. I looked up and smiled as they approached the booth. "Hi," I said and smiled. Chris and I simultaneously moved to the wall. Sebastian sat down beside me and Andrea flopped down into her seat beside Chris. "How is my favorite doll doing?" Seb asked as he pulled me into a side hug. I smiled, "I'm doing good." I replied, "And Braxt? Where is my little buddy?" He asked, I simply replied, "With my mother," I said and I heard my phone start ringing, thank you, Jesus, for getting me out of this really awkward situation. I picked up the phone without looking at the caller I.D, "Hello?" I said. "Finally got to answer your damn phone, you know how many times I've tried getting a hold of you. Damn, you're so stubborn." Holy, fucking shit.


	2. .2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Only seeing myself, when I'm looking up at you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! Posting twice today!

**A/N I'm thinking about taking this slow? Maybe, that or speed it up. Disclaimer, Chris, and Mia are really good friends, like brother and sister.**

 

Fuck me. Chris looked up at me as I stared at the table, I looked up at him. "Are you going to fucking answer?" I heard Heath say angrily. I was little speechless, I just picked up the phone to a damn psychopath. "U-uh." I cleared my throat, "Hey baby," I pushed Sebastian out of the seat and scooted out quickly and quickly walked to the front of the store and out. "Why haven't you been answering my calls?" He asked, I gulped and came up with an excuse, "I'm sorry, I've been so busy at the shop tied up with some friends suits for their premiere, I have a deadline, Heath." I said. "I don't give a shit, you answer me when I call and text, You understand?" I nodded my head in surrender. "Okay, I'm sorry," I whispered, this can't be happening again. Tears pricked at my eyes, "I have to go, I'm getting called in once again today, I'll call you back later. Okay?" I waited for him to answer, I bit my lip nervously. "You better call me back." I heard Heath say into the phone. "I will, but I have to go. Bye." I hung the phone up quickly and leaned back against the building and breathed in. I have to change my number and get a new email, new social media. I fucking hate him. I pushed myself off the building and walked back inside. I walked over to the booth we are sitting at and I grabbed my purse, I mumbled, "I got to go," Before I gave anyone time to speak I was already half way to the front and I was on my way to a different phone place.

_**Sebastian** _

I looked over at Chris and furrowed my eyebrows, "What's going on?" I asked, Chris simply answered, "Heath," He looked back down at his phone and started typing. I pulled mine out of my pocket and texted Mia, 'Everything okay?' I asked and waited for her reply. Soon after, she messaged back, 'Can't talk right now, getting a new phone, meet me at my place later.' I nodded and put my phone away. As I look up the waitress walks over and smiles politely. "Hi, I'm going to be your waiter for the time you're here, can I start you guys off with drinks?" She asked. "I'll take a water," I smiled up at her and took the menu as she was handing me it. "Water, please," I heard Chris say as he puts his phone away and grabbed a menu. "Orange juice please," Andrea said, I looked at up at her and smiled.

After quickly eating and Chris paying we headed out to go find Mia. "Who do you think called her?" I asked, "I have a pretty bad feeling that it was Heath, so Mia is probably freaking out right now," Chris said as he pushed his hands into his black jacket. "I hope nothing happens to her, she's been through enough with that jerk already," I said and I grabbed Andrea's hand. I felt her squeeze my hand and I looked over at her and smiled weakly.

_**Mia** _

"Heath just calm down, please," I said as I backed away a bit, "Who else has been in the house?" He asked as he pulled everything out of the hallway closet. "Baby, please listen to me, I promise you. No one besides all of my friends has been here," I say quickly. I heard the doorbell ring, I looked over at the door then back at Heath, "Put this back since you dragged it all out," I said and went to answer the door. I could hear Heath mumbling under his breath as he hung everything back up, I opened the door and seen Chris, Sebastian, and Andrea standing at my door step. I looked at Chris and shook my head. "Mia, we've missed you so much!" Chris said happily and he pulled me into a hug and whispered in my ear, "We will get you out of this," He sat me down gently and Sebastian closed the door behind Andrea. Heath came around the corner, I looked up at him the back at Chris, "Heath," Chris said and nodded his head, "Chris," Heath said back and I could feel the tension start rising quickly, "I'm going to make a couple of drinks, I'll be in the kitchen if you need me," I smiled and turned around and headed for the kitchen quickly. "Make yourself at home!" I yelled I could hear someone walk behind me as I walked behind the bar, thank god it was only Chris. "What is he doing here?" I heard him whisper to me, I shook my head. "He showed up when I got home, he didn't notice that I got a new phone so I hope I can just brush him out," I whispered as I grabbed a mixer and pulled some rum out from the class covered cabinet. "Do you want me to do something?" Chris asked and I sighed, "I don't, but before it gets too late I want him gone, but I don't want you to be obligated to make him leave." I whispered and started shaking the mixing cup. "I'm here for you on this, Mia. I won't let him hurt you," He whispered back. I stayed quiet for a few. "If things get out of hand, Sebastian and I will handle it. I promise you," Chris said as he pulled out a couple of glasses. "If he gets out of hand, then I will let you do something, but I will just ask him to leave nicely," I whispered back and looked across the bar and into the living room where Seb, Andrea, and Heath sat and watched a basketball game. "I don't need this right now," I mumbled. "I know you don't," Chris said and he kissed my head and started filling up the glasses.

I walked into the living room and handed Seb and Andrea a glass, then I handed Heath one. I sat down beside Chris and folded my legs and put my feet under me. I watched Sebastian talk to Heath and Chris ever so often glance over at me then back at Heath. Andrea just started at the TV while she sipped on the drink Chris and I made. I checked my phone and seen it was 8:06, please 10:00 come around quickly, I prayed in my head. I glanced over at Seb at the same time Andrea looked over at me, I looked down at my phone quickly and seen that my phone was at 20%, I stood up and walked down the hall to my room. I heard footsteps on the hardware floor. I quickly looked in my purse and found my new charger, I pulled it out and turned around and bumped into Heath. I looked up at him and he grabbed my arms and shoved me against the wall. "Heath," I whispered and shut my eyes tightly, "I miss us," He said aloud and gripped my arms. "You're hurting me, Heath," I whispered, "Let go!" I yelled and I heard footsteps hitting the floor at a fast pace. I looked over and seen Chris standing at the door. "What the hell do you want?" Heath said angrily, "Let go of her," Chris said, I looked down at his hand and seen him balling them up. Heath let go of me and turned so he was facing Chris. "Chris," I looked at him, Heath swung at him but missed. Chris came back and punched him in the nose knocking him to the floor. I looked down at Heath as he held his bloody nose. I grabbed his ankle and dragged him out of my room and down the hall toward the front door. I let his leg fall and I opened the front door, I grabbed his ankle again and dragged him down the stair and out into my yard. "Fucking leave," I said as I kicked his side, he groaned and held his ribs. I kicked him again and walked back into the house, closing the door behind me and locking it. I saw Chris walk back from my room, I looked at his hand and seen it start swelling. "Come here," I said as I grabbed his hand that wasn't swelled and dragged him into the kitchen. "Sit, I said as I walked to the medicine cabinet and grabbed an ibuprofen to help with the swelling and the pain. I grabbed a glass and poured it up with water, I walked back over to him and handed him the pills then the glass of water. Seb walked into the kitchen and looked over at me. "Are you okay?" He asked and I nodded my head. Chris looked at my arm and seen the bruises forming quickly on my forearms, "Don't worry about it," I said as I took his swell hand and looked at him. "You hit him pretty hard, his nose was bleeding," I said and let his hand go. "Wait Heath and Chris got into a fight?" Sebastian asked and I looked over at him, "Heath swung first and missed," I said and walked around Seb. "Are you sure you're okay?" Seb asked again, I turned and looked at him, "I'm fine," I said. "Do you want me to stay here with you? Chris is going to have to go to the hospital because of his hand, I can stay here," Sebastian said as he followed me around into the big part of the kitchen, "What about Andrea?" I asked. "I'm sure she'll be fine on her way home," Seb said as he smiled at me weakly. "She's not going to like that," I mumbled under my breath. "Huh?" He asked and I shook my head, "What are you going to do about clothes and toothbrush?" I asked, "I left some here before when Chris and I spent the night and we were too drunk to go home," Sebastian said, "So I'm staying here with you," He added. "Fine," I said and walked passed him. "Let's get you to the hospital because I think you seriously did something to your hand hitting him that hard," I said as I looked at his hand again.


	3. .3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Only seeing myself, when I'm looking up at you,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!

**A\N: The top picture and the picture below is how I got inspired by this. Also, I know that what happens in this chapter was a bit fast, so I'm sorry. Also, I had a song with this song it's called Not Afraid Anymore by Hasley you should listen to it. _Happy Valentine's Day!_**

After dropping Chris off at the hospital and taking Andrea home, I told Sebastian that I had to go to the shop and finish up a couple things on his suit that would require measurements. "So what all do you need to do?" He asked as I unlocked the door and let him in. "Uh, just waist measurements, my assistant messed up on the seams a bit, so I need to remeasure your legs and upper body," I said as I turned the lights on and locked the door behind Seb. "Okay, I'm going to go get the suit and my stuff, you know the routine. Only boxers, I'll be right back," I said as I walked into my small office and grabbed the basket that had the measuring utensils inside and the grayish blazer. I walked back out into the dressing room where Seb was standing on the small platform that I had in the room.

I flipped on another set of lights and it shined down on the small platform. "Okay, legs apart a bit more," I said as I looked over at him, I bit the inside of my cheek and sat the basket down. Sebastian stood in a stance with his leg more a part. I pulled out my small light blue measuring tape and walked in front of him, I squatted down so I was eye level with his hips. I unrolled the measuring tape and wrapped it around his waist, "Is this too tight?" I asked as I looked at the numbers. "Just perfect right there," He said In a low voice, I didn't pay attention to it, my eyes felt heavy after that. I stood back up and walked over to the desk that had the notebook I had for Sebastian's measurements. I quickly jot the numbers down and walked back over to him. I stepped up on a stool and I wrapped the measuring tape around his neck, "Tight or no?" I asked as I leaned my head down a bit and looking at the numbers. "Tighten it a little bit more," He said, I pulled it to the next number. "Right here?" I asked and remembered the number in my head, "Perfect," He said, I pulled my hands away and stepped off the stool. As I walked back over to the notebook to write the numbers down I could feel his eyes on me. Fuck me, literally, please just take me because you're already making me feel like I'm about to pass out. I kept my head down as I walk back over to him. I sat down on the stool and wrapped the measuring tape around his right thigh, "Have you been working out again?" I asked as the numbers went up. "A little, why?" I looked up at him as he looked down at me. Fuck, goddamnit. "T-the size has gone up a large amount," I stutter as I was still looking at him. "What size?" He asked and a smirk formed on his face. "Your right thigh, I- I don't know if the other has," I said, I couldn't take my eyes off of him if I would've it probably would've been noticeable.

"Want to check the third one to if it has gotten any bigger?" Sebastian said, I looked at him confused, then, I caught onto what he was saying. "u-uh," I stutter again and my cheeks heated up. Sebastian laughed and I looked down, oh my fucking god help me. I stood up and walked back over to the notebook and wrote down the numbers down. I heard the floor creaked, I looked up at the mirror and seen Sebastian behind me. "Why are you so flustered?" He asked and I shook my head. "I'm not," I said, he grabbed my arm and turned me around gently. I looked at him and bit the inside of my cheek. "Your cheeks are flushed and your eyelids are heavy and of course, pupils are blown," He said, I laughed under my breath, "It is kind of dark in here," I looked up at him, "but that's not why they're like that, are they?" He asked, I slowly shook my head slowly then mumbled, "No," I said. I could feel his breath on my neck as he leaned in closer, "Want to tell me why?" He asked and I closed my eyes and took a breath in. He put his hands on each side of my body and leaned against the desk and looked at me. I've kept it damn will hidden that this man literally drives me crazy, I have tried to forget about him, but him doing this isn't working at fucking all. I shivered a bit and tried sinking into the desk and hiding possibly forever, please. "Not really," I looked at him, He looked down at me. "I can probably guess what it is," He said and he pulled away and slid everything off the desk, "Sebastian," I said as I looked at him then at the desk, I felt him grab my sides and set me up on the desk and pushed my legs apart and stood between them. I looked at him shocked, "What are you doing?" I asked him and he laughed under his breath.   


	4. .4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Language and slight smut

 

A quiet moan escapes my lips as I feel Sebastian's teeth graze my earlobe. I put my hand on his forearms and squeezed gently, "You need to make more noises like that," Seb said as he kissed my neck softly. At this point, I could care less about Andrea. I breathed heavily as his hand travels up my left leg, his right on my neck and his thumb against my jaw. I leaned my head back slightly and I felt his teeth sink into my flesh, "Fuck," I breathed out, I could feel the tip of his tongue run along where the skin was nipped. I moved my hand along his arm and to his shoulder, I could feel my panties getting damp. I leaned back a bit and Sebastian chased my neck, I could feel my shirt getting higher up my body. Sebastian's hands were a bit warm I could feel the callus as his hands rubbed up against my ribs softly. He pulled away and lifted my shirt up and I quickly followed and let him pull it up over my head. As he dropped it to the floor he looked at my shoulder and down to my stomach, goddamnit the bruises, why? I covered my stomach slightly and looked down, "You're beautiful and Heath shouldn't have done this to you," I heard Sebastian say, that's when I got down and grabbed my shirt, "I didn't say anything wrong did I?" He asked and I shook my head, "You're with Andrea," I mumbled as I slipped my shirt on, "Shit, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come onto you like that, especially after what just happened, I'm so sorry," Sebastian said as he picked his pants out of the floor, "I'm still going to stay with you, because of Heath," He said as he slipped his pants on, I leaned against the desk and watched him, then down at the floor, "Andrea is going to be pissed if she finds out," I mumbled, I looked up at him as he looked over at me, "I'm not going to tell her," I said and bit the inside of my cheek. "I'm sorry I came onto you," Sebastian said and his hands dropped to his side. I looked back down at the floor, this is awkward. Why is this awkward? Please quit being awkward. "We should probably go back to your place," Sebastian said, I nodded my head and started picking everything out of the floor. So many things were going through my head, like does he like me like I do? Does he have feelings for Andrea like she thinks he does? Will he tell Andrea that we almost hooked up? Is Chris okay? Should I tell Chris? Chris knows about me liking Seb and we both promised that we would just let that ship sink down to the bottom of the ocean, deep down in the ocean.

 

After I finished cleaning up the mess that we created and I locked the door to the shop, we started walking back silently to my house. Seb would casually check his phone after vibrating, notifying him that he has a text message. It could only be by Andrea because his mom and stepdad would be in bed this late at night and Chris is at the hospital currently getting his hand checked and Anthony is god knows where probably out with a couple of friends. The walk back was silent, a little awkward, but durable. I pulled my keys out of my jacket when we got about 5 steps from the steps, that's when I spoke up, "You don't have to stay," I said as I kept my eyes forward and walked up the small three steps and pushed the key into the deadbolt and twisted right, "I would rather me stay here and make sure Heath doesn't decide to come through your bedroom window or the back door," Sebastian said as I pulled the key out of the deadbolt and into the door knob and twisted it right unlocking the door. "I've dealt with Heath plenty of times before, I think this won't change it this time unless he brings a gun, then I'm screwed," I said and pushed the door open and turned the hall light on, I moved aside and let Sebastian in, "Perhaps you can let me be your bodyguard for the night till you can get a restraining order on him," Sebastian said as he kicked his shoes off at the door and I shut the door behind him, "Which reminds me, I need to call my mom and check on Braxton," I reminded myself and sat my purse on the small table by the door and hung the keys on the small key hook and took my phone out. I opened up the FaceTime app and tapped on my mom's contact. After a couple of rings, she finally answered and her face appeared on the screen, "Mia, what are you doing calling this late?" My mother asked it was only 8:58, "Mom, it's like 9, it's not that late. I called to check on Brax, I had a little encounter with you know who," I said as I walked into the living room and sat down on the end of the couch and leaned against the armrest, I could see Sebastian leaning against the back of the couch through the camera, "Is that little Sebastian?" My mother asked and I groaned, "Yes it is me, Mia is just too rude to mention that I'm here," Sebastian said as he smiled at the camera and my mother laughed, please quit flirting with the man of my dreams, "Where's Braxton?" I asked quickly changing the subject, "Oh! Your father just got him out of the bath, he's getting his pajama's on now," my mother said and I could tell that she was walking, "Ross!" I heard my mother yell and I could hear my father yell back, oh my god please stop. I heard Seb laughing under his breath, "I love your mom," He whispered in my ear, I rolled my eyes. "Is that mommy?" I could hear Braxton's small voice and his feet hitting the wooden floor getting closer to the phone, "I smiled when I saw his face on the screen, "I see my adorable little man!" I smiled and waved, "Hey mommy!" I hear Braxton and he takes the phone from my mom, "Guess who's here with me, I'll give you a hint, he's not just the winter soldier," I said and I heard Braxton gasp, "Is it who I think it is?" He asked and I moved my phone a little and Sebastian came up closer to the camera, "Hey buddy!" Sebastian said and he smiled, "Bucky!" Braxton said. Braxton was never able to say Sebastian's real name, with his small problems on pronouncing some letters, we had to stick with either Buck or Bucky, which Braxton like that more than Sebastian's real name, it's cute and it's coming from a four-year-old that's in love with the super soldier. He thinks of Bucky (Sebastian) as a role model and I totally adore that. "Are you going to be there when I get back?" Braxton asked, "I'll clear everything off my calendar for you, how about that buddy?" Sebastian assured him, "When you do get back, you and I will go to Central Park and get some ice cream and a hot dog," Sebastian planned and I smiled when I saw Braxton's face light up, "You promise?" Braxton asked and his small eyebrows raised up, "I promise on my life," Sebastian smiled and Braxton squealed, "I miss you so much, I miss having my cuddle buddy, I'm ready for you to come back," I said and Braxton kissed the camera and smiled, "I miss you too mommy," Braxton said, "Chris will be here also, so triple the trouble," I said and Braxton smiled," I'm ready to come home now!" Braxton said, "You come home in two days, think you can wait that long?" Sebastian asked and Braxton shook his head, "I can't," Braxton pouted, "I have an idea, how about to make the two days go by faster, go ahead and go to bed then tomorrow have all the fun you can with nana and papa and try to have as much fun as you can, okay?" I asked and he nodded, "Okay, goodnight mommy," Braxton said, smiled weakly, "Goodnight love, I love you," I said, "I love you too mommy, goodnight Bucky!" Braxton said and Sebastian smiled, "Goodnight buddy, don't let the bed bug bite!" Braxton nodded and the call ended. "Okay, I'm going to go get a quick shower, you can sleep in the guest room and get a shower there if you need one," I say as I stood up and walked down the hall to the master bedroom. I heard Sebastian follow behind me and he opened the guest bedroom and shut it behind me. I sighed and closed the door behind me and fell face first into my bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to update this every 2 to 3 days and also my other book! I promise I'm going to update it soon, probably later today!


End file.
